La belleza del pasado
by Whitemiko5
Summary: ஐDrabbleஐ Reto Por los que leemos fanfics de dragon ball. Nunca había sido un hombre que lamentara las decisiones del pasado, ni que fuera alcanzado por sentimentalismos. Pero una vez al año, por estas fechas...observando las familias de sus amigos, se permitía cuestionarse si su vida había tomado el rumbo correcto.


Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes desde luego no me pertenecen. Éstos corresponden únicamente a su autor Akira Toriyama y éste se trata de un fic sin ningún otro ánimo que no sea el de entretener.

* * *

La belleza del pasado

* * *

Después de mucho tiempo de no verles, ahí estaban tan normal…como si nunca me hubiera ido. La casa del salvador del mundo rebosaba de movimiento, y yo estaba sentado como idiota en una silla que a duras penas soportaba mi peso. Nadie parecía reparar en mi presencia, por lo que me dediqué a pasear la mirada por el lugar.

Sentí una sensación incómoda en el pecho al ver como Gokú enterraba su rostro en el cuello descubierto de Chi-Chi con una expresión tonta.

Anhelaba el tiempo en que yo podía hacer lo mismo con Launch. Echaba de menos sus pequeños brazos que no conseguían encerrarme entre ellos cuando me abrazaba.

La pelinegra se coloreó furiosamente y riñó un poco al saiya por asustarla mientras cocinaba; aunque segundos después le dio a probar un poco del platillo con un degustador de porcelana.

Increíble que el pequeño Gokú tenga una mujer amorosa esperándole en casa y yo…me haya quedado solo. Desde luego tenía la compañía del buen Chaoz, pero sobraba decir que no era lo mismo.

Ciertamente Chi-Chi y Launch tenían un genio endemoniado.

_Pero una si se quedó y la otra se fue. _

Gokú y yo éramos semejantes, ambos obsesionados con el entrenamiento y las peleas. Pero el resultado no fue el mismo; quizás mi amigo sabía más del amor de lo que estaba dispuesto a revelar.

El tiempo cambió demasiado las cosas, pronto dejé de ser el hombre más fuerte del mundo que venció a Gokú en un torneo y así mismo dejé de ser la causa de los suspiros por parte de una rubia muy particular.

Echaba de menos el tiempo en que tenía la _felicidad_ delante de mí y no lo sabía…

No solía lamentarme a menudo, pero en éstas fechas navideñas, que todos están en pareja y al lado de la familia que habían formado; podía permitirme por una vez al año pensar, que quizás no supe llevar la vida como debía de ser.

Y menos cuando ésta se fue con aquella chiquilla de cabello azul, convencida de que yo no la quería.

* * *

¡Hola!

Éste es mi fic para el reto de Facebook _Por los que leemos fanfics de dragon ball. _

Wow, no puedo creerlo, me costó trabajo. (No por la personalidad de Ten Shin Han, que pienso que no fue muy complicada creo yo. Lo ubico como un hombre que no se la pasa llorando por el pasado, pero como es bien sabido, no es de palo y claro que ciertas fechas deben de ponerlo más vulnerable), lo que me costó fue hacerlo tan pequeño, la primera versión me salió en 499 palabras, pero como un drabble generalmente es mucho más corto, intenté hacer lo mejor, y vualá, conseguí sólo 346 palabritas. Quién me lee, sabe que eso es un logro.

Traje a colación una pequeña comparación superficial entre Chi-Chi y Launch. Después de todo Ten Shin Han no ha tratado demasiado a la esposa de su amigo, así que sólo puede darse una idea acerca de su carácter, ciertamente similar al de Launch.

Y sí, aquí reflejé que para mí, el chico del tercer ojo y el saiyajin eran muy parecidos. Amantes de las peleas, descuidados sentimentalmente hablando, amados por mujeres de carácter fuerte.

Supongo que algo debió haber hecho la diferencia entre esas parejas, para que no tuviera el mismo fin. (A lo mejor que Ten si sabía lo que era el matrimonio)

Jajaja no mentira, imagino que Ten Shin Han no quiso darse la oportunidad, o ésta se le terminó escapando por lento. Además, recuerden que era la Launch rubia la que amaba al guerrero, la chica inocente no compartía el sentimiento. Y supongo que a ésta no le hacía mucha gracia ser rechazada muchas veces por éste así fuera en su otra personalidad.

Agradezco que me lean, y no se contengan en hacer sus críticas. En mi defensa me queda decir que no sé mucho de éste personaje, puesto que no forma parte de mi círculo de favoritos, (de hecho de niña se me hacía feo) y nunca me llamó especialmente la atención el tomar cuenta de su comportamiento.

Aún así, me divertí haciendo este fic. Y… eso es todo.

Felices fiestas.

Besos…


End file.
